Unikitty's Visit to Britannia
by Windrises
Summary: Zero tries to get Unikitty to help him defeat the Emperor.


Notes: Code Geass is made by the studio Sunrise and Unikitty! is done is by Warner Bros.

Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as a superhero vigilante named Zero, heard that a princess from a faraway kingdom was visiting the Emperor's kingdom. Zero had a meeting with his team. Zero said, "We have to capture this princess."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Zero said, "We haven't gotten the approval of any members of royalty yet. Even though I'm the most charming and magnificent person the world has ever seen not that many people are on my side. The princess is arriving tomorrow so C. C. and I will get her then. Does anybody have any questions?"

Kaname Ohgi said, "I do."

Zero sighed and asked, "What's your question?"

Ohgi asked, "What do you want the rest of us to do while you go after the princess?"

Zero said, "Have a party."

Diethard Ried poked Zero on the head. Zero sighed and asked, "What do you want news boy?"

Diethard said, "I'm very interested in this mission of yours. Let me broadcast you kidnapping the princess."

Zero replied, "I won't let you broadcast it."

Diethard asked, "Why not?"

Zero said, "It would be bad press."

Diethard replied, "But I need to increase the ratings for my news show."

The next day Zero and C. C. went a few miles away from their hideout so they could get the princess. Zero said, "The princess better not show up late."

C. C. replied, "Since getting kidnapped isn't part of her schedule you shouldn't expect her to come whenever you think she'll come."

Zero said, "I'm not going to kidnap her."

C. C. asked, "What's your plan?"

Zero said, "I'm just going to try to convince her to support our cause of saving Japan."

C. C. asked, "What if she doesn't agree to your plan?"

Zero said, "I'll use my geass to hypnotize her into working for us."

C. C. sarcastically said, "You're such a reasonable guy."

A few minutes later Unikitty showed up. Unikitty was in her usual good mood and she had a big smile on her face. Zero saw what Unikitty looked like and asked, "What is that creature?"

C. C. said, "It's a unicorn kitten."

Zero ran up to Unikitty and asked, "Are you the princess that's planning on visiting the Emperor today?"

Unikitty smiled and said, "Yep. I'm Princess Unikitty. It's a pleasure to meet you Zero."

Zero asked, "How do you know who I am?"

Unikitty said, "Well in order to get along with Britannia I had to learn all about what the country's been dealing with. I've heard lots of stories about you."

Zero replied, "Ignore the bad rumors that you've heard about me. I'm the most innocent, heroic, handsome, and coolest thing of all time."

C. C. responded, "Yeah right."

Zero said, "I tend to exaggerate to a certain degree, but I'm a lot better than the media gives me credit for."

Unikitty saw C. C. and asked, "Who's that girl with the green hair?"

Zero said, "She's C. C. She's a close ally of mine."

Unikitty asked, "So she's your girlfriend?"

Zero said, "I don't have time for dumb questions."

Unikitty asked, "Do you want me to go?"

Zero said, "No. I need you help."

Unikitty smiled and said, "I love helping people."

Zero said, "You can't support the Emperor."

Unikitty was confused so she asked, "Why not?"

Zero said, "The Emperor is the most evil person in the world."

Unikitty replied, "It seems like you're exaggerating again."

Zero said, "The Emperor and his family are some of the most wicked people of all time. They make the villains that Tony Jay voiced look nice by comparison."

Unikitty asked, "What are you thinking about?"

C. C. said, "Zero thinks he's clever when he makes references to obscure things, but it's actually pretty tiresome."

Unikitty smiled and said, "I love obscure references. It reminds me of the Strawberry Shortcake episode where Licorice Whip kidnapped Honey Pie Pony."

Zero replied, "That was my favorite episode of Strawberry Shortcake."

Unikitty asked, "Do you remember the episode of the 1977 Batman animated show where Batman fought a villain called Professor Bubbles?"

Zero said, "That episode's a classic."

C. C. replied, "We have more important things to do then make references that the people that read this story won't understand."

Zero said, "Will you help me Unikitty?"

Unikitty replied, "I'm always eager to help people. What do you want me to do?"

Zero said, "I need to not stand for what the Emperor believes in. I need you to stand against him and all of the people that join him on his evil plans."

Unikitty thought about it and said, "I don't want to hurt the Emperor's feelings, but if he is evil I have I can't support him."

Zero asked, "Do you believe me that the Emperor's evil?"

Unikitty said, "I hate to be rude to you Zero, but I feel like I barely know you."

Zero had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "I know how to get you to realize how cruel the Emperor is."

Unikitty replied, "I'm willing to try whatever plan you have Zero."

Zero said, "The Emperor's one good quality is that he refuses to lie which is why I've written down his most questionable actions." Zero handed Unikitty the paper and said, "Ask him if he's done those things. It'll prove how bad he truly is."

Unikitty replied, "Okay Zero. I'll go visit him now."

Zero said, "My team and I will be close by in case the Emperor tries to get rid of you."

Unikitty replied, "You guys are so nice." Unikitty hugged Zero and C. C. and started heading towards the kingdom.

C. C. folded her arms while saying, "I'm not very proud of you Zero."

Zero replied, "That seems to be your catchphrase."

C. C. said, "You sent that little sweetie by herself to the most dangerous villain in the world. She'll probably get hurt."

Zero replied, "Don't worry. I'll use my impressive muscles to beat up the bad guys."

Several minutes later Unikitty arrived at the Emperor's palace. Unikitty walked up to the guards and politely said, "Hi."

Bismarck replied, "I'll inform the Emperor that you've arrived."

Unikitty said, "Okay. Thank you sir."

A few minutes later Emperor Charles sat down on his throne with a stern look on his face. He said, "Hi Unikitty."

Unikitty replied, "It's an honor to meet you Emperor. Your guards are seem very talented."

Emperor Charles said, "Don't waste my time with your cheap compliments."

Unikitty politely replied, "I have some questions to ask you. May I get answers from you?"

Emperor Charles sternly asked, "You think that you're allowed to be the one who asks the questions?"

Unikitty looked a little scared while saying, "Yes."

Emperor Charles replied, "You may start asking questions, but don't ask anything stupid."

Unikitty started reading the paper that Zero gave her. Unikitty asked, "Is it true that you mocked your kids in front of a crowd of royal people?"

Emperor Charles said, "I stated my honest opinions on them."

Unikitty asked, "Is it true that you've been antagonizing against one of your own sons?"

Emperor Charles said, "Yes. That worthless brat deserves it."

Unikitty asked, "Is it true that you that you promote inequality?"

Emperor Charles said, "Of course I do. Equality is a crime."

Unikitty asked, "Do you have any respect for the Japanese?"

Emperor Charles said, "That's like asking Lex Luthor if he likes Superman."

Unikitty almost always tried to treat others with respect, but the Emperor was driving her crazy. She angrily asked, "What's your problem?!"

Emperor Charles said, "I'm an honest person."

Unikitty replied, "You may be trustworthy when it comes to playing truth or dare, but you are a terrible Emperor."

Emperor Charles angrily said, "How dare you mock the amazing work that I've done."

Unikitty was so full of anger that she punched the Emperor. The punch was so intense that the Emperor fell out of the palace and crash landed into a bag of dirt.

Zero saw what happened and said, "Unikitty got vengeance on that dirtbag."

Unikitty nervously replied, "I'm sorry for being too harsh."

Zero said, "No need to feel that way. You knocked it out of the park. The Emperor had it coming."

Emperor Charles said, "I'm ashamed of you Unikitty."

Unikitty replied, "I hope you learn to get some manners."

Zero shook Unikitty's hand and said, "You did a good job."

Unikitty replied, "Thank you, but you should remember that violence should usually be avoided."

Zero said, "You're nicer than me."

Emperor Charles replied, "That's one of the most accurate things that you've ever said."

Unikitty said, "I need to go turn some frowns upside down. Goodbye Zero and C. C. It was a honor to meet you both."

C. C. replied, "I hope you had a nice visit."

Unikitty said, "I sure did." Unikitty gave Zero and C. C. a goodbye hug and flew away.


End file.
